A web browser can implement a tabbed graphical user interface (GUI). A browser implementing tabbed GUI can allow a user to open multiple web pages in a single browser window. The browser can display multiple tabs side by side, usually at or near the top of the browser window. Each tab can correspond to a different web page. When the browser receives a user selection of a tab, a pane of the browser window, usually below the tabs, can display a corresponding web page. A user can switch between web pages by clicking different tabs.